Semiconducting organic polymers have emerged as important class of luminescent sensor materials due to their ability to self-amplify. Non-limiting examples of organic polymers that may be semiconductive are disclosed in the following: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/305,379, filed May 5, 1999, entitled “Emissive Polymers and Devices Incorporating These Polymers,” by Swager, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/935,060, filed Aug. 21, 2001, entitled “Polymers with High Internal Free Volume,” by Swager, et al.; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/680,714, filed Oct. 27, 2003, entitled “Emissive Sensors and Devices Incorporating These Sensors,” by Swager, et al. Each of these is incorporated herein by reference.